desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AdamDeanHall
Hi, welcome to Wiksteria Lane! Thanks for your edit to the Edie Britt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 21:22, 22 March 2009 Pictures Hi, Do you think the housewives' profile pictures should be a character promo or just an image taken from the show (like they are now)? Thanks :) Admin Hi AdamDeanHall! I've been in contact with the central wiki and we've been discussing plans for someone else to adopt the wiki. I've put myself forward to become an admin on this wiki, and I was wondering if you wanted to put yourself forward aswell. Or could you recommend someone else? Write back as soon as you can! Thanks, UFO Editor 21:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S Here is the forum thread for you! Leave messages here if you want: http://desperatehousewives.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Admins Admin? Hi AdamDeanHall, I would like to promote you to admin. Your edits on the wiki have been very constructive and you've done very good work. I'll give you admin rights as soon as I have your word, so please send me a message back, as soon as possible! Thanks :) UFO Editor 19:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : You are now an admin on Wiksteria Lane! Congrats! UFO Editor 17:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Pics Hey! I've been trying to continue Leoandpiper's work, here on Wiksteria Lane and would love it if we could work together! I've been trying to finish off Portal:Main Characters section here on the wiki. (If the link I've given you doesn't work, you can few the page underneath the tab characters on the side-bar). All I need help with is the pictures. Could you please upload some good quality images of the main cast (old and new) which are cropped to 122px x 90px? It would be great if you could and then the wiki is just one step away from being even better!! Contact me if you have any problems :) UFO Editor 12:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Article names Hi AdamDeanHall! I am going to change the article names for Susan and Bree; as recently it has been discussed on Wikipedia that the names shoudl stay the same as they did at the beginning of the show, so Susan=Susan Mayer and Bree=Bree Van de Kamp, instead of their current married names. This is because of the confusion alot of readers will experience when reading the article. So, please don't change the article names until everybody comes to an arrangement Thanks again! :) UFO Editor 21:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :You mean agreement, don't you? AdamDeanHall 21:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes, an agreement (typo!). And seeing as if you type in Bree Van de Kamp (on google) you will always get more hits then if you typed in Bree Hodge. The same goes for Susan. We want more people to visit the wiki, so therefore the pages should carry the name of the characters at the start of the show; to avoid confusion. :) UFO Editor 14:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Karl's death Hi, just to let you know, Karl died in 2015. The show was in the year 2014 in Season Five and then went into the year 2015 in Season Six. Karl died in Season Six, therefore died in 2015. If we both cannot come to an arrangement over this, then prehaps we should removed the "Year of Birth" and "Year of Death" section from the profile. UFO Editor 16:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Season six takes place in both 2014 AND 2015. So Karl Mayer died in 2014 BEFORE the new year. AdamDeanHall 16:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: Season Six is set between 2015-2016 because Season Five was set in 2014-2015. Look at all of the previous seasons and at when they were set, e.g Season One was set between 2004-2005, Season Two was set from 2005-2006 and so-on-so-fourth. And then at the end of Season Four (set between 2007-2008), the show jumped 5 years (as I'm sure you know) into the year 2014. And at the end of Season Five the show would be set in 2015. And Season Six (as I've said) would start from 2015 and end in 2016. Karl died before the New Year, in 2015. UFO Editor 21:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) The coloring of the wiki Hi, something needs to be done about the coloring of the wiki. All the red and pink is very pretty and relates to the show, but gives it sort of an unprofessional look, which along with the poor quality of the articles really doesn't help. Not to mention that the colors of the templates and infoboxes contrast with the colors of the links (blue and red (when there's no article to link)), making it impossible to read the info. I think we should just keep it plain white and grey like the original Wikipedia, it's not as pretty but it's much more effective and professional that way, the admins should really do something about that. Thank you. - Renaboss 00:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Renaboss. Im UFO Editor, one of the other admins here. I've been inactive for a while, but Im starting to get ready to return and working on the wiki. I agree, with the color schemes. Something needs to be done. Please contact me on my user-page, and we'll discuss the matter there - I don't want AdamDeanHall getting all the notifications of us chatting on his userpage! Thanks, UFO Editor 17:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Keith Hi. Are you sure Keith's last name isn't Jones? I'm sure I've read somewhere that it is? Could you prehaps tell me where you heard this from or even include a link? Thanks! :) UFO Editor 19:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : Keith's last name is actually Watson. AdamDeanHall 20:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Edie AdamDeanHall, please listen to me this time, please stop changing Edie's occupation and maritial status. It has not been noted in the show that Lee actually took over HER company, or just joined another real estate company and aquired the neighbourhood. Seriosuly, I've made the changes and reverted yours about like 15 times now! I may count it as vandalism, if you don't stop. You're a good editor, don't ruin it. UFO Editor 21:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Renée Why did you change Renée's article to Renee? Her name is spelt Renée? And also, please consult me or Game widow (for example) before making any big moves like that. Although, I do appriate the work your putting into Wiksteria Lane, some of your edits have not been very helpful recently. Thanks, UFO Editor 09:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : The reason for this is because every single press release and Renee's biography on the official "Desperate Housewives" web page (at http://abc.go.com/shows/desperate-housewives) state that her name is Renee Perry. Renee is spelled without an accentuation. AdamDeanHall 14:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright. UFO Editor 14:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Want to apologise Firstly, I'm gonna say sorry for not being on here much - too much school work and stuff like that, so, today, I did a little "I'm sorry" present ;) And I tidied up the Portal for Main Characters, I got new pictures that fit and weren't zoomed in loads, and I ordered the people in order of episode count :D Hope you like it, it took me forever ;) -- Julietfan2626 Please Please stop. When Edie got her job, her title wasn't Former Real Estate Agent - it was just Real Estate Agent. Please don't add former to any previous jobs. And please don't change "...to" to "To" - it's continuing the sentance. :I agree about the "Former" thing you keep doing, AdamDeanHall... UFO Editor 21:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Same about the "Last Seen" :O Just leave it as when they last appeared O.O ;) Stop it! Please don't remove the pictures from the articles: they are there for a reason. Please stop making silly edits (see the above comments) or I will block you. I've talked to you about this in the past, please listen. UFO Editor 20:35, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, after reverting all the edits you made, I am going to block you. Hope you learn a lesson. You are welcome to start making helpful edits in 1 week. UFO Editor 20:43, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::"Authority should derive from the consent of the governed, not from the threat of force" - Barbie ;) I've always wanted to say that since the movie, even though it doesn't make sense here :) 20:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, it can make sense here if you intend it too, Julietfan? See my new blog post about the situation. UFO Editor 20:49, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Please stop removing the quotes from Article pages. Julietfan2626 00:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : They always take up too much room!! THAT'S why I am removing them! What do you expect me to do? Make more room?! AdamDeanHall 00:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :: What the hell? What do you mean they take up loads of room... And I never asked you to make more room, so you don't need too... if you continue to ignore my request I will be forced to block you for another week. 00:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi there, AdamDeanHall! I'm sure we've not been properly introduced since my arrival on Wiksteria Lane. I'm DoctorStrange, and basically, I hold a secret like any other mystery character that pops up on Wisteria Lane - No, just kidding with ya, haha! I look forwards to working with you more in the future! :) -- DoctorStrange (talk) 17:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Episode credits Hey there, I just wanted to ask you to please stop removing the "and" and "with" from the credits in the episode articles. We decided to include them because we want to provide as much information as we can when showing the credits. Thanks! 09:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC)